Rockman 8 (GB)
Rockman 8: Metal Heroes (ロックマン8 メタルヒーローズ Rokkuman Eito Metaru Hīrōzu) is a bootleg ''Mega Man'' game for the Game Boy and Game Boy Color, created by Makon Soft in 1999. Overview There are 5 Robot Masters, marked on the level select screen as Frost Man, Clown Man, Tengu Man, Grenade Man and Rock Man. However, on the screen afterwards, the name and sprites don't match, along with some typos (i.e. Grenade Man on the Robot Master select screen is called "Tengv Man" on the following screen with a sprite of Spark Man) As well as this, the actual boss in every level isn't a Robot Master at all, varying between a car, a flying dreidel and a penguin. The engine contains many glitches throughout. One serious glitch is that sometimes, after killing so many enemies all of the remaining enemies and moving platforms disappear, making the level impossible to complete. Another major glitch is found when battling the boss on Clown Man's stage, where the game will sometimes reset itself without warning. Rockman's health bar is bigger than normal and he can't collect any weapons in this game, nor does he have any extra weapons at the start. As a result, he only has the Mega Buster and the pause screen is blank, aside from showing his health bar. Charging up the Mega Buster is completely useless, as a charged shot does no damage. As there's no weapon energy, all of the items refill Rockman's health. The graphics are taken from the Rockman games and simplified. The music is poorly remade from Rockman 3 and 4. There is no ending, with the game going back to the robot master select screen after beating all of the bosses. The opening has scenes cut from the real Rockman 8 opening. Rockman X4 (GBC) Rockman X4 was made by Makon Soft in 2000 and is pretty much exactly like Rockman 8 with an attempt at colorization, but it has different intro pictures (This time showing scenes from Rockman X4) and a different stage select screen. Also, it doesn't show you a Rockman World 3 boss when you select a boss. Instead, it shows the boss' mugshot. Gallery worldheroes2.jpg|A complete copy of Rockman 8. A Sonic Adventure 8 Muilt-Cart 29in1 Box (Super Fight 29in1).jpg|A multicart featuring the Rockman X4 version of the game. 20190503_225518.jpg|Front of box 20190503_225534.jpg|Box top 20190503_225618.jpg|Box side 20190503_225630.jpg|Back of box img20190503_20552922.jpg|Manual img20190503_21000737.jpg|Manual Page img20190503_21055939.jpg|Manual Page 2 img20190503_21144087.jpg|Manual Page 3 img20190503_21265311.jpg|Manual Page 4 img20190503_21335395.jpg|Manual Page 5 20190503 225737.jpg|Cartridge Trivia *Hardhat from this game was reused in ''Pokémon Adventure'', also by Makon. *The available ROM for this game appears to have compatibility issues with widely known emulators such as VisualBoy Advance. *The HUD shows what weapon is equipped, even though the only weapon Rockman has in this game is the Mega Buster. *According to the ROM header data the game's name is "Rockman 99". *Strangely, one of the stages includes a stage representing "Rock Man", despite it being the protagonist. Category:Games Category:Game Boy games Category:Platform games Category:Makon Soft Category:Mega Man/Rockman games Category:1999 video games Category:Ports